The invention relates to a hose coupling that essentially consists of two axially interconnectable elements or portions of which one is a plug and the other a connector, immobilized in their mated condition by the aid of retaining means, and which portions can be separated from each other only after the retaining means have been disengaged.
Hose couplings are known in various structural embodiments. It has however been observed that the known couplings do not always and completely satisfy the technical requirements, and particularly not because they are relatively cumbersome and complicated to operate, not to mention their generally unsatisfactory sealing performance.
The uncoupling of such known hose clamps or couplings usually requires the use of both hands, it being known manually to release the retaining means that immobilize the plug portion by a rotational or a pushing movement of a sleeve-nut like element so that the plug portion can then be removed with the other hand while the released condition of the coupling member is maintained.
The coupling and uncoupling mechanisms of the prior-art hose couplings are in addition relatively complicated in their structures, consisting as they do of an intolerably great number of parts, so that they are consequently susceptible to troubles and breakdowns.